


Cross-Examination

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mike and Harvey have a cat, and they named her Princess Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bullshit!” Harvey exclaimed. “The hell you aren´t guilty! You were caught in the act! What do you have to say to defend yourself?” </p><p>The cat on the other side of their living room table didn’t looked that impressed by Harvey´s interrogation technique and continued licking his right paw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

“Have you been anywhere near the crime scene before, during or after the crime happened?” Harvey asked, his voice deadly serious and his arms crossed as he questioned the witness and possible suspect. It was like watching a force of nature, Mike thought as he sat beside the other lawyer. You can´t stop it; you can only try to tame it and hope it doesn’t turn against you.

“So you deny that you had anything to do with this atrocity?” Harvey asked and Mike knew that he would go for the kill now. Years of working alongside the older man had honed his instincts and had accustomed himself to Harvey´s tells. The hint of a smirk at the edge of his lips, the narrowed eyes – it was all there. So Mike just leaned back and enjoyed the show.

“Bullshit!” Harvey exclaimed. “The hell you aren´t guilty! You were caught in the act! What do you have to say to defend yourself?”

The cat on the other side of their living room table didn’t looked that impressed by Harvey´s interrogation technique and continued licking his right paw.

“You think your silence on the matter will help you?” Harvey asked, still so serious and Mike couldn’t hold back anymore. He started laughing. It started small first, but then his laughter grew louder and louder until his side ached. Harvey just shoot him a betrayed glare.

“Harvey, I´m sure Princess Leia is full or remorse faced with the results of her actions,” Mike said mock-serious as he swooped the cat up and began to pet her black fur which resulted in a satisfied purr.

“You fraternize with the enemy,” Harvey accused Mike.

“The enemy? Really, Harvey?” Mike asked with raised eyebrow. “Does this look like the enemy to you?” He held Princess Leia in front of Harvey´s face. Before Harvey could reply the cat licked his nose. Mike had to laugh when he saw Harvey`s befuddled expression.

“She shredded my favorite tie!” Harvey said and this time it sounded like a whine.

“And I like it more when it´s you who´s licking me,” he added with a mischievous grin. Mike rolled his eyes but couldn’t suppress the blush appearing on his face.

“Not in front of the cat,” he admonished Harvey.

“Stupid cat,” Harvey grumbled but then started to pet Leia as well, with a tiny smile on his face.


End file.
